Hanya Kau Aku dan Dia
by Wapuchi
Summary: "Tuhan pertemukan aku dengannya, aku ingin melihatnya, bisa memeluknya, mencium keningnya, menjaganya sampai kapan pun, aku ingin dia tau aku adalah kakanya, aku ingin dia percaya bahwa ada banyak orang yang menyayanginya" Donghae.


**Hanya Kau Aku dan Dia**

**Fanfiction **

**Title : ****Hanya Kau Aku dan Dia**

**Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk**

**Genre : Brothership Family**

**Lenght : One Shoot**

**FF ini murni buatan Author, jadi tolong jangan di COPAS ya.. ^^v **

"_**Tuhan pertemukan aku dengannya, aku ingin melihatnya, bisa memeluknya, mencium keningnya, menjaganya sampai kapan pun, aku ingin dia tau aku adalah kakanya, aku ingin dia percaya bahwa ada banyak orang yang menyayanginya".**_

Doaku setiap malam untuk adikku tercinta, adik kembarku tepatnya, walaupun kami bukan kembar identik tapi aku benar benar menyayanginya, tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia baik-baik saja diluar sana.

10 tahun yang lalu, aku dipisahkan dari adik kesayanganku Kyuhyun, saat itu keluarga _appa _membenci _omma_ karna _omma_ tak bisa memiliki anak perempuan, anak yang selalu didambakan keluarga _appa_.

Ketiga anak _omma_ adalah laki laki, anak pertama alias kakakku bernama Leeteuk, sedangkan aku anak kedua dan Kyuhyun yang hanya berbeda 5 menit dari ku menjadi yang terakhir.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tinggal bersama _appa_ dan keluarganya, sedangkan aku dan hyung tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul. Entah dimana Kyuhyun dan _appa_ sekarang, mereka tidak pernah mengabari bahkan mencari kami. Aku terus berusaha mencari mereka tapi hasilnya tidak pernah ada.

Dua tahun sudah _omma_ pergi selamanya meninggalkan aku dan Leeteuk _hyung_, beliau berpesan bahwa aku harus mencari Kyuhyun dan menjaganya sampai kapan pun. Leeteuk _hyung _sekarang bekerja sebagai kurir antar di salah satu perusahaan swasta di Seoul sedangkan aku hanya seorang mahasiswa yang berusaha mempertahankan beasiswa yang aku miliki serta bekerja part time disebuah cafe di Seoul juga.

" _Hyung_, aku berangkat dulu ya," ucapku pada Leeteuk hyung selesai sarapan, "ne,, hati hati ya.. hari ini mungkin _hyung_ akan pulang malam, banyak barang yang harus _hyung _antarkan, _hyung_ sudah siapkan makanan di kulkas kau tinggal hangatkan saja, _arra_ ? " ucapnya, "_arraso .. gomawo hyung_" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku berjalan santai menuju tempat kerjaku untunglah cafe tempatku bekerja tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku jadi aku cukup berjalan kaki sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai kesana, ditemani lagu dari _ipod_ kesayanganku aku melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat, tiba tiba aku melihat seorang pemuda berjalan gontai tepat didepanku _**'sepertinya dia mabuk'**_ pikirku, aku terus berjalan dan tak mempedulikan anak itu, tapi tiba tiba anak itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, aku berlari menghampiri anak itu, ku balikan tubuhnya dan ku coba untuk membangunkannya tapi tak ada hasil.

'_**bagaimana ini, aku harus buru buru kalo tidak aku akan terlambat bekerja tapi kalo aku tinggal bagaimana dengan anak ini'**_ pikirku bingung, tiba tiba ponselku bergetar, kulihat panggilan masuk dari Heechul _hyung_ senior ku di tempat kerja, "_yobseo_ .." jawabku, "Donghae hari ini kau tak perlu masuk kerja, bos baru saja menelponku dia bilang hari ini cafe tutup jadi kita semua libur hari ini" ucapnya "oh.. _ne hyung_, terima kasih untuk informasinya.." ucapku sambil mematikan handphone ku.

Ku lihat pemuda di depanku, aku mencoba membuka tasnya untuk mencari identitasnya, kulihat kartu pelajar yang ia miliki, _**'loh, dia sekolah di universitas seoul juga? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya'**_ batinku. Tak tau hal apa yang merasuki pikiranku aku segera menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang kerumah. '_**Aigo.. berat juga kau ternyata'**_.

Setelah kubaringkan tubuhnya dikasurku aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat serta kain untuk mengompres pemuda ini, kulihat dia agak sedikit demam, _**'semoga ia baik baik saja'**_ pikirku,

Tiba-tiba dia memegang tanganku erat dan berkata "_hyung_ jebal jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takut _hyung_ …." lirihnya _**'dia mengiggau'**_ pikirku, entah kenapa aku merasa dia mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun, genggaman tangannya mirip dengan genggaman tangan kyuhyun dulu. "andai kau Kyuhyun aku janji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi" ucapku pelan.

Aku sedang mengaduk bubur yang sengaja ku buat untuknya. Tiba-tiba ku dengar suara benda jatuh dari kamarku, aku segera mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju kamar, kulihat dia sedang mencoba berdiri dan menyenggol bak yang berisi air kompresan di samping tempat tidur hingga jatuh. "maaf .." ucapnya sambil tetap mencoba berdiri. Aku menghampirinya kulihat matanya "jangan memaksakan diri, istirahatlah dulu, jika sudah baikan baru kau aku antar pulang, dimana rumahmu?" ucapku sambil membantunya duduk. "aku pergi dari rumah" ucapnya tegas, terlihat luka yang mendalam dimatanya, perlahan ku elus rambutnya ku peluk dia, entah apa yang ku pikirkan tapi aku ingin sekali melindunginya, "siapa namamu ?" ucapku sambil melepas pelukanku. Dia diam, "baiklah kalo kau tak mau mengatakan siapa namamu aku tak akan memaksa, tunggu disini sebentar ya, akan kubawakan makanan untukmu" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Setelah semua siap aku segera membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan sebutir obat untuk menurunkan demamnya. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, saat ku buka kamarku aku kaget melihat kamar itu telah kosong, _**'kemana dia'**_ pikirku, aku berlari mencarinya disetiap sudut rumah, tidak ada, aku berlari keluar rumah, berlari menuju tempat pertama aku menemukannya.

kulihat dia berjalan gontai menuju tengah jalan, sebuah bis melaju kencang kearahnya, aku berlari sangat kencang ku tarik tangannya hingga kami berdua jatuh ke pinggir jalan, tubuhku terasa sakit karna menghantam trotoar jalan, belum lagi dia menindih badanku, "apa yang kau lakukan, kau ingin mati, hah !" ucapku sambil berteriak, dia diam tak bicara, perlahan kulihat air matanya keluar, _**'dia menangis'**_.

"maaf , maafkan aku telah membentakmu" ucapku merasa bersalah "aku hanya …." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata kataku tiba tiba dia memelukku, menangis dalam pelukanku, aku kaget bukan main dibuatnya, aku hanya bisa diam, perlahan ku arahkan tanganku ke rambutnya, ku elus pelan rambutnya, kurasakan bajuku yang mulai basah, hatiku sedih melihatnya menangis, aku bingung harus berbuat apa tiba tiba dia berkata

"_hyung_ .. sudah lama sekali aku ingin memelukmu, merasakan kasih sayang mu dan Leeteuk _hyung_, aku kangen sekali dengan kalian, tapi aku takut dengan mereka yang selalu menekanku, melarangku untuk menemui kalian, aku benar benar takut _hyung_, aku mengikutimu setiap hari dikampus tapi aku ga berani untuk menemuimu _hyung_" ucapnya sambil terus menangis.

"Kyuhyun, kau kah Kyuhyun ?" ucapku tak percaya, dia mengangguk pelan, aku melihatnya tak percaya Kyuhyun yang selama ini aku cari ada dipelukanku ? Kyuhyun adik kembarku yang lama hilang? '_**Oh tuhan terima kasih kau telah mempertemukan aku kembali, aku benar benar bahagia sekarang, terima kasih tuhan atas semuanya'**_ ucapku dalam hati, aku memeluk Kyuhyun menangis bahagia karna telah menemukannya, "aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku akan menjagamu sampai kapanpun kita akan bersama lagi kau aku dan Leeteuk _hyung_".

**-The End-**

**Wah akhirnya selesai juga dengan ending yang saya rasa kuraaaaaaaang banget, hahaha**

**Thanks buat reader yang udah mau mampir dan mau baca FF ini**

**Sebenarnya FF ini pernah Author publish di Blog pribadi, **

**Rencananya sih kalo banyak yang review mau dibuat sequel-nya tapi itu juga kalo banyak yang review, kkk~**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo, cerita jelek, kurang menarik, ga sesuai EYD, maklum ini FF pertama, ^^v**

**Sekali lagi kamsahamidaaaaaa *Bow**


End file.
